


Sleeping is to die for

by AvengersShip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Both of these guys cannot sleep, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Tony, So Steve takes him to it, Tony doesn't know what a bed is, Well all of them can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous sent:  PROMPT: B E D H E A D </p><p>This was a brainstormer and I came back to it later on to try to finish it, forgive me, there isn’t enough to write with just one word if people can’t specify ^^;<br/>Not my best work, but still a start and good to do so I can write more.<br/>Suggestions can be taken, but be specific so I can work with it.<br/>And no, porn is not allowed.<br/>But mild shit like handjobs and that stuff is up to discussion.<br/>For now, let's keep it clean ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping is to die for

**Author's Note:**

> More prompts/stories coming!  
> Hope you like, comment and tell me what you think :D

Steve won’t accept the title ‘Early bird’ because he blames the serum for not letting him sleep his full 8 hours. He does have those moments of sleeping like a log during hard felt missions, but on days off, his sleeping pattern is set to around 6 hours, sometimes four when nightmares hit him on those free times. Nightmares are a nuisance and four hours are his sleeping hours most of the days. Steve wished more can be done to help this, but he since got over it. Kind of. 

His company was Clint and Natasha. 

Both agents are not used to sleeping no more than four hours either, but the great difference, forced if you know where they’re coming from, is they don’t mind less sleep hours, unless they sleep in the same bed to ensure each other’s safety. Natasha has her pistol, Clint, a knife. They trust one another, but they never risk knowing who will come in to hurt them in their sleep. 

The agents entertain themselves during late nights when they cannot sleep at all, watching movies or playing on the consoles Tony bought them all to kill time. But most of the time, it’s ongoing missions and they’re on the battlefield for weeks, even a month. Which leaves Steve alone most of the time.

But Tony can count as company, if he stayed in the main lobby with the super soldier and talked to him.

The engineer is constantly working and staying up endless hours. Steve sees this routine a lot. The man coming up only for coffee, really, is when Tony grunts at him in greeting, sips the streaming rich caffeine, stays in one spot for 30 seconds, and turns to go down to get his hands working on his contraptions.

That’s all Steve gets. So maybe the soldier did feel lonely. He did. 

So late night, at 3 am, drawing up a sketch and in the zone is Steve’s artistic idea, JARVIS startles him by calling his name a little urgently.

“Yeah, J?” Steve replied quickly, erasing an error for being startled.

“Apologies on disturbing you, Captain Rogers, but Sir has fallen into unconsciousness in his workshop.” Jarvis informed him.

Steve was up and staring at the ceiling, a habit he cannot help and teased by Clint and Tony. “Is he okay?”

“Yes, but he mustn’t sleep on his inventions, and this particular one is for Miss Romanov. Quite a shocking tool to paralyse the enemy if coming into contact.” Steve would laugh at Jarvis’s (questionable) pun, but he shoved that aside and hurried himself downstairs to the workshop, hesitating when Tony locks himself inside to keep everyone out: His personal shell, is what Clint calls it. Jarvis told the soldier the door is unlocked after uplifting the locks and decodings, and Steve opened the door to the mess his teammate has. What they call mess Tony calls art, arranged to be where they are when he needs it for what he’s about to do. Stepping over carefully to the cleaner part of the area, Steve spotted the man at his usual bench, conked out like Jarvis said, arm pillowing his head and the other stretched a little, that held a sort of tool with a pointed end on it. 

“Tony…?” Steve said, laying his hand over Tony’s shoulder. 

“…”

“Tony.” Steve said, louder.

“Mm… wha?” His eyes open and he lifts his head. Steve snorted at the flat side of his hair where he rested it, “I think you’re done for today. C’mon.”

Tony grumbled at being tugged off his bench, “M’not done, still need’t do more work on…” He stumbles and Steve catches him so his head hit his chest, “No way, you’ve been up… how long has he been up, J?”

“78 hours and 24 minutes to be exact, Captain Rogers.” The al responded.

“None of ‘re concern, Cap.” Tony hissed, pulling his head away to avoid the warmth that pulled him into sleep.

“It is when a teammate shrinks off his sleep that long.” There’s no way Steve was going to make Tony move, if he could move in his tired state, and stubborn ass. “You’re going to bed, Stark, end of conversation.”

He gets his arm under Tony’s legs and carries him bridal style to the elevator, ordering Jarvis to take them to the genuis’s room.

“You guys are traitors, ‘specially you, Jarvis.” Tony complained, lulling his head away from Steve’s shoulder, “Since when did start listening to Stars and Stripes, working against me….”

Steve ignores Tony’s drama for the doors opening to their floor, stepping out and making his way to the room. Almost untouched and clean! The bed is barely ruffled and still tucked in, but Steve will fix that. He yanked on one side of the sheets and desposited Tony into the soft material, pulling them over him before the man can begin to sit up.

“Go to bed, Tony.” Steve said sternly, pushing him down by his chest and glaring.

Tony growled, “Don’t order me to sleep, Winghead. Sleep is foreign to me.”

“Then I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.”

Steve climbs over him and takes the vacated spot on the bed, covers tugged off and throwing them on himself. Good thing he didn’t change out of his sleep clothes, grey sweat pants and a plain white T. He grabbed Tony around the waist and the smaller man yelped, snuggling against his back.

“Are… are you spooning me!?” He exclaimed.

“Yes.”

“… You’re weird, Steve.” 

“Dully noted. Now sleep.”

Tony didn’t fall right to sleep. He did struggle (in what is a sad attempt at a tussle against Steve) but quickly went limp, and his breathing evened out. Steve pulled his legs up until they bumped against Tony’s and pulled him closer, closing his eyes.

When he opened them, the sun is in the room, indicating morning. His blurry vision cleared some and two very deep down brown eyes were staring at him, amusement dancing in them.

“You’re a cuddle monster, Rogers.”

Steve laughed around a yawn and pulled away from the pillow. Tony did too and the laughter returned to him again.

“Cute bedhead.” He commented, booping their noses.

“Right back at’cha!” Tony shot back in playful tone, blushing pink. Steve sees Tony zombie around with messy hair, but not this messy. Because he’s in his workshop nodding off or on the couch taking slight naps. Now he has actual bedhead and it’s making these fuzzy feelings tickle Steve’s stomach in familiar sensation. 

“I like it this way.” He said out loud. He watched Tony’s eyes grow wide, then his face really got red and he averted his eyes elswhere as he cleared his throat to find his words. 

“So, what, cute bedhead is your kink?” He tried with a wolf-ish grin.

“Only yours. The way it’s sticking out everywhere make you look adorable.”

Tony lost it and squirmed, “Well, sorry, but this is not a hairdo I want to stick with, sooo…,” He tapped Steve’s adjoined fingers around his waist.

Steve lets go and the two friends left the warmth and comfort of the rumpled bed. Steve stretched and shook himself loose for a moment while Tony ran a hand through his hair, back turned toward Steve.

“Y’know what I really like besides your cute bedhead?” He said in a sort of sing song, “Your bubble butt.” 

Steve ducked when Tony threw a pillow at him and laughed out loud, running out of the room when the genius threatened him wholeheartedly and slammed the door shut.


End file.
